My Best Friend's Wife
by Taste of the Forbidden Contest
Summary: How does Edward tell his best friend's wife, who he happens to be in love with, that her husband is cheating on her? His plans to let it go for the night are spoiled when the woman he loves knocks at his door at four a.m. EXB Mature


**Taste of the Forbidden Contest**

**Title: My Best Friend's Wife**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Word Count: 8,385**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Summary: How does Edward tell his best friend's wife, who he happens to be in love with, that her husband is cheating on her? His plans to let it go for the night are spoiled when the woman he loves knocks at his door at four a.m. EXB Mature**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Rated M for language and lemons.**

EPOV

After hitting send on one last email, I was ready to call it a night. Today had been extremely long and taxing, and I was looking forward to going home, drinking a beer or six, and then sleeping for a solid twelve hours. I figured I deserved it since I had worked thirteen hours straight today to prepare for trial on Monday.

At the age of thirty, I was a senior partner in Cullen, Black, and Associates in Seattle. Jacob Black and I started the firm in our home state of Washington after we'd split off from a large law firm in New York City a year and a half ago, and we'd been rather successful. I guess you could say we were picky about the clients we chose to represent, but that was because our firm's core values were honesty and integrity. Success wasn't just handed to us, though. Jake and I both worked seventy to eighty hours a week, often including weekends, and had for years to get to the point we were at.

Jake and I had been best friends since we were in diapers. Our fathers were best friends growing up, and it was only natural that we follow in their footsteps. Where our dads never journeyed outside of Forks, Washington, however, Jake and I both attended Harvard Law School and landed our internships at one of New York City's most prestigious law firms. Still, as great as it was to live in such a bustling city, we both decided that New York wasn't for us, and started our own firm much closer to home.

Things had been going great, and I loved my job despite the long, grueling hours. I was a bachelor, so the twelve and thirteen hour days didn't really bother me. It was a different story with Jake, though. He had a wife to go home to every day. Someone to cook him dinner and do his laundry; someone to keep his bed warm at night. And not just anyone… Jake married Isabella Swan right after graduating from college. He was one lucky son-of-a-bitch, and I doubt he even realized it.

The three of us grew up together, but it wasn't until our freshman year of high school that Bella grew in to herself. Jake and I noticed her at about the same time, but sticking true to our 'bro code,' I honored our long-standing agreement and backed off when he called dibs. For four years I watched as they held hands and kissed; I heard stories in the locker room about how he took her virginity, and how amazing it had been for him. Honestly, it made me want to puke and beat the shit out of him at the same time. Still, I said nothing. We had been friends for far too long to let a girl come between us, even if that girl was Isabella Swan.

When Jake asked me to be the best man at his wedding, I agreed with a heavy heart and a lump in my throat. I wanted to threaten him, to tell him he'd better treat her right or I'd kick his ass, but I didn't. I swallowed my pride and handed him the rings when it was time, even though on the inside I felt like I was dying.

You see, I was in love with Isabella Swan, too. She was the picture of beauty with her chocolate brown eyes, mahogany hair that cascaded down her flawless back, and full, pouty lips. It wasn't just her looks, though. Bella was the most caring, thoughtful, compassionate person I knew. She was loyal through and through, and always stayed true to her word. She was everything I ever wanted in a woman. Too bad I would never be more to her than a friend. I wanted to be more...so much more.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. At the rate things were going for me, I was going to be a lifelong bachelor. I shut down my computer, and after turning it off, I stood up and stretched, feeling the ache in my muscles radiate throughout my entire body. I could definitely tell I'd been sitting for an extended amount of time.

I made my way to my office door, switched the light off, and then locked up. When I got to the lobby, it was deserted. Very rarely did anyone stay as late as I often did. As I passed Leah's computer on my way to the elevator, I noticed it was still on and logged in; the lights in Jake's office were on, as well. I sighed heavily before making my way around her desk to shut the computer down and turn it off for the night.

Leah Clearwater was the new secretary we'd hired to handle paperwork and scheduling for the two of us. She'd been here for about three months now, and this was the fifth time I'd found her computer still on when I left for the day. I was getting really annoyed, and planned to have a talk with her first thing Monday morning.

Once things were shut down properly, I headed toward Jake's office to turn out the lights. The door was partially open, which I found really odd. Usually, Jake was anal about locking up his office when he left - especially with the amount of personal information about our clients that we had stored on our computers.

Thinking he may be inside after all, I was about to call out to him when a strange sound caught my attention. Thump…thump…thump… The thumping sounds were steady and fast, and I wracked my brain, trying to figure out what the hell could be making them.

I froze with my hand on the door when I heard Jake's voice. "That's right, Baby. You enjoy it when I fuck you like this, don't you? When I bend you over my desk and pound into that tight little pussy from behind?"

_Holy shit! I'm gonna be sick_. Jake was in his office fucking Bella. He probably thought I left a long time ago and didn't bother to check when he hadn't seen or heard from me in hours. I needed to get out of there and fast, or I was going to hurl all over the hardwood floors.

Just as I took a step back toward the elevators, another voice caught my attention. "Oh. My. God. YYYEESSSS! Fuck me, Jake. Fuck my pussy hard. Yes! Shit, right there… Ugh…I'm…gonna…come!"

No...No, that wasn't right. That wasn't Bella's voice coming from Jake's office; it was Leah's. _What the fuck!?_ Ever so stealthily, I pushed the office door open further and soon got a face-full of Jacob's naked ass. His pants were around his ankles and his shirt was unbuttoned and hanging from his arms. Leah was bent over the desk, completely naked, as Jake slammed into her from behind.

Without making a sound, I backed out of the doorway and sprinted toward the elevators. How the fuck could he do that to Bella? Who in their right mind would choose that trashy ho over the most amazing woman in the world? I was so angry with Jake for what he'd done, and the questions were running rampant through my mind.

_How long has the affair been going on? _

_Is it just Leah he's fucking, or are there other women, too? _

_Does Bella have any idea that her husband of almost six years is cheating on her? _

_What the FUCK is he thinking?_

The elevator sounded, pulling me from my internal questioning. When the doors opened, I stepped into the parking garage and walked quietly to my car.

I didn't even remember driving home. One moment I was in the parking garage at work, and the next I was in my townhouse, downing my eighth beer of the night. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

_Do I tell Bella?_ The news would absolutely devastate her. Plus, I didn't really have any proof. Jake could just deny the whole thing. Would Bella believe me if I did tell her? Or would she choose to believe that two-faced asshole?

Jake wasn't just hurting Bella by having an affair with Leah; he was hurting me, too. His actions tonight could ruin a thirty-year friendship, not to mention put the firm at risk. If word got out that he was banging his secretary, we would take a major hit. We'd lose several clients, and our reputation would be irreparably tarnished.

_What the hell have you done, Jake? _

I finally went to bed around two in the morning, but I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning, replaying again and again the scene I'd witnessed earlier. I knew I needed to tell Bella, but I didn't know how she'd take it. I owed her the truth, though. She deserved that much.

It was around three in the morning when I finally came up with a plan. I had a feeling that what I saw last night wasn't a one time thing. And if Jake had done it before, he'd surely do it again. I knew I might not catch him, but I planned to go to the office in the morning when I woke up. If he was still there with Leah, I would call Bella and ask her to meet us there for lunch. That way, she could see his betrayal for herself. She could see what a lying, cheating sack-of-shit her husband turned out to be.

BPOV

I woke up again at four in the morning and blindly reached over to the left side of the bed. No Jake. "Where are you?" I whispered aloud.

Jake and I were fast approaching our sixth wedding anniversary, and let's just say that despite my best efforts, it hadn't been the easiest six years. Of course to the outside world, we were the envy of all our friends and family: always happy, always laughing, always together. I was a damn good wife. I attended every one of Jake's parties and work functions, and did anything and everything he ever asked of me. I was a trophy to him that he proudly displayed on his arm.

I attended yoga classes four days a week to stay in perfect shape, I had my hair done professionally, and always bought top-of-the-line clothes. I kept the house in showroom condition.

This wasn't the life I wanted. I wanted to be a mom. I wanted babies…kids running around the house, leaving muddy footprints across the kitchen floor. I didn't want pristine. I didn't want perfect. I wanted happiness.

More than anything, though, I wanted my husband to want me. He was always working, and I appreciated that he worked so hard for me, I did, but I married him, and I wanted to build a life _with_ him, not around him.

We hadn't been intimate in about six months, and I wasn't even sure why. I tried to stay trim for him, I bought the sexiest, most expensive lingerie I could find, and I practically threw myself at him whenever he got home from the office and I was still awake.

He'd kiss me, feel me up quickly, and then roll over, complaining that he was tired. "Tomorrow, okay, Bell?" he'd mutter before falling asleep, snoring so loud that I'd go to the guest room to cry my eyes out. What was I doing wrong?

Jake and I had grown up together. I'd given myself to him. All of myself. Jake, Edward Cullen, and I had been inseparable growing up. 'The Three Musketeers,' my mom had always called us.

I had considered myself the luckiest girl in school for having the two cutest boys as my best friends. I'd had crushes on both of them, but Edward never showed any interest in me...not romantically, at least. Jake had. He'd taken my virginity, and my heart along with it.

But Edward had remained my closest friend. I loved him. He was a hard worker, and a genuinely sensitive man. All that, and drop dead gorgeous. I was honestly shocked to the core that he was still single. He just had never really shown any interest in committing to a long term relationship.

It was funny: a part of me was selfishly grateful for that. I knew that once Edward got married, he probably wouldn't have time to meet me for coffee in the afternoon when Jake was in yet another meeting…or pop over for dinner when Jake didn't show up. And I felt horrible about wanting to keep Edward to myself, but I couldn't help it.

As a friend - a best friend - I should have wanted him to be happy. I wasn't sure I wanted to push marriage on him, though. Hell, I was married and it wasn't all that great.

My visits with Edward these last few months had been waning, and it had been my decision. It wasn't because I didn't love the man, because I did. The problem was that my feelings for him were starting to change.

During my nights spent in the guest room, my dreams had started to take on a life of their own…surprising me really. I'd woken up one night, hot and sweaty. My nipples were hard, and my panties were soaked after a graphic dream staring Edward, my husband's best friend.

I felt guilty…like a bad wife. I had been trying so hard to be supportive of Jake, of the long hours and hard work he'd been putting in at the office, and yet my mind was betraying me. It didn't stop with that one night…that one dream, either. The dreams became more frequent, more torrid, and more risqué.

Where at first I'd felt guilt and shame, I had to admit that at least I was satisfied. Jake hadn't so much as touched me in months, and while I was a shy, innocent girl when we'd met originally, over the years I had come in to my own sexually. I liked sex. My husband had satisfied me for years, but then things just cooled off. I figured I was lucky for the honeymoon phase to have lasted as long as it had.

Jake may not have been hot and bothered anymore, but I sure in the hell was. And so I'd secretly built up a little collection of vibrators and sex toys to pleasure myself with. I had my fantasies of Edward to help me, too.

In my dreams, Edward didn't just see me as a friend, he saw me as a desirable woman - one that he wanted to strip naked and do naughty things to. And when the lights were out and Jake was in our king-sized bed, snoring away, Edward was pumping his long, hard cock into my little, wet pussy.

As I would pull the blue vibrator from my clenching body, I'd feel ashamed and embarrassed. I shouldn't be fantasizing about my friend…not while my husband lay sleeping in the next room. Still, the dreams never stopped, and I quit caring.

The following morning, I'd get dressed up in my best dress and make breakfast for my husband: a smile on my face and fresh coffee in his thermos. He would kiss my cheek, take his coffee, and head out the door without a word. Those three minutes were often the only time I would see him all day.

I'd spend my day going to yoga, baking cookies, and even volunteering in the hospital's nursery with the preemies to quell my desire for my own child. I would come home to an empty house full of empty dreams. In the moonlight, my visions of Edward would return. As I twisted and pulled at my sensitive nipples, it was so easy to picture his soft-looking lips and perfect teeth tugging at my breasts…the way my fingers would yank at his unruly hair while he licked my pussy until I came over and over and over again. Jake had never liked going down on me, claiming he didn't like the taste, but that was one thing that my dream Edward loved to do.

Still, to wake up and find that Jake hadn't even come home to me last night…that was definitely new. And honestly, I was worried. He always came home, even if it was just to ignore me and go to sleep. I got up and pulled on a black thong, black yoga pants, and a white tank top. I couldn't just lie here and wait: I had to do something.

I called Jake's cell, but it went straight to voicemail…all eight times. Panicked, I grabbed the keys to my cherry red Mustang convertible, last year's Christmas gift from Jake, and raced over to Edward's townhouse.

I didn't know why that was my first reaction, but it was. Maybe it was because Edward had been on my mind so much lately. Maybe I just thought my husband might have crashed at his best pal's place after a long case. I just didn't know, but I was already half way there, and I was a woman on a mission.

I banged on Edward's front door. "Edward! It's Bella. Edward, are you home?" I knew he was home; his black pickup was in the driveway. He didn't answer right away, and that's when I realized it was four in the morning…on a Saturday morning. What if he wasn't alone in there?

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. I'd just been picturing this man eating me out, and now I was banging on his door in the middle of the night. Oh, God! I wasn't even wearing a bra, but it was too late to turn back now.

"Bella, sweetheart," Edward breathed. "What's going on?" He shook his head, his hair an adorable mess - something I shouldn't have noticed with my husband missing. He was naked, save for a pair of black boxer briefs, showing off his deliciously toned body. "Fuck, love. Get inside. It's freezing out there."

I felt my pussy clench when he swore. Edward always swore when we made love in my dreams. It was always rough, and always full of passion - the exact opposite of Jake's standard missionary position on the rare occasion he did have sex with me.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around my body and hold me to his rock hard chest. He smelled like beer and sleep and warmth. He smelled like home, and my heart ached at that thought. I wasn't a cheater. I was loyal to my wedding vows. I couldn't allow myself to think of Edward that way.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered. It sounded as though he was choking on the words. I frowned as I listened to his thundering heartbeat. Sorry?

"What?" I looked up at his face and saw that not only was it riddled with pain and sadness, but also anger and a fierce protectiveness that made my heart swell in my chest. "Why are you sorry? What happened? Where's Jake? He didn't come home last night. Is he not here?"

Edward stepped back from me, looking equally like he wanted to run and to hold me close. His eyes moved down to look at my face, my chest, and then back up again. "Bella, I…" He sighed in defeat. "I didn't want you to find out this way."

I choked on a sob, and I felt fear, panic, and pain shoot to my heart. I wouldn't allow my mind come to any conclusions, though. I didn't want to know what Edward was going to tell me, but I couldn't stop myself from asking. "Find out about what?" I whispered, my knees faltering.

Edward was there instantly. He lifted me up bridal style and carried me to his buttery soft leather sofa. Instead of setting me down on the cushions, though, he sat me on his lap. He pulled me close to his body and buried his face in my hair. "It's killing me to see you cry," he whispered, his left hand hot on my lower back, his right on my outer thigh.

I was confused and yet comforted all at once. I felt safe and loved and warm in Edward's arms. "Tell me," I said, my voice taking on an eerie calmness.

"Bella, Jake is having an affair." He said the words so softly I barely heard them. But I did, and it felt like someone had twisted a knife in my heart.

I turned and began sobbing in to Edward's bare shoulder. I couldn't breathe. I had tried so hard to make our marriage work. Wasn't I good enough? Wasn't I thin enough? Wasn't I always there for him?

"Why?" It was the only word I could get out. I didn't doubt Edward. I loved him. He loved me. He loved Jake. He wouldn't lie about something like this. Why would Jake do this to me, and why would Edward keep this a secret from me? How long had he known?

"I don't know, love," he whispered. "I only just found out last night. I'm so, so sorry, Bella. I don't know how he could do this to you."

I looked at Edward's face. I mean, I _really_ looked at him. His gorgeous eyes were red rimmed and sad. It was like he could feel the same pain, the same betrayal, that I felt. I looked down at his lips, the soft lips that always made me see stars in my fantasies.

That's when it all clicked. This man was more than my best friend. I loved him, and not just as a friend like I'd tried to convince myself for years. I wanted him; I needed him.

"Make me forget," I breathed, my hand sliding over his shoulder and up his strong neck to cradle his cheek. "Make me feel loved."

"Bella," he whispered before leaning in to brush his lips against mine. I felt sparks and fireworks. For the first time in a long time, I felt truly alive.

I turned in his lap so I could hold his face with both hands. Our gazes met, and for the first time in my life, I could see desire in Edward's eyes. Desire for me. "Are you sure, Bella?" he breathed. "I can't do this and then go back."

"Go back?" I asked before leaning in to taste his lips once more.

"Go back to pretending that I feel nothing for you." His confession caused me to gasp. Edward had feelings for me? He moved his hands up my body, caressing my back and sides. "You didn't know?"

"No," I said honestly, feeling my heart surge back to life. "For how long?"

He smiled, and I smiled back…my first true smile in months. "Always."

EPOV

"Always. It's always been you, Bella," I told her truthfully. I couldn't believe she never knew. All these years, and she never realized that I was in love with her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she questioned.

I sighed heavily. "Jake was my best friend, Bella, and I would have done anything for him. He asked you out first during our freshman year, so I backed off. What else could I do?" As I admitted the truth, I stared in to her eyes, willing her to understand…to believe me. I needed her to believe me.

After a minute, Bella closed her eyes and rested her forehead against mine. "So you've liked me since freshman year?" Unable to speak, I simply nodded in answer. "Is that why you've never been interested in a serious relationship?" She opened her eyes and stared in to mine, and it felt like her gaze was penetrating my soul.

"Yes; none of them were you, love, and no matter how hard I tried, I could never get past that. I resigned myself to living the life of a bachelor, because if I couldn't have you, I didn't want any…" My words were cut off when Bella's lips met mine. The kiss was urgent and needy, and soon her hands made their way to my hair, holding me against her as she deepened the kiss.

The moment her tongue touched mine, the rest of the world ceased to exist. My townhouse could have been burning down around us and I wouldn't have noticed. I was lost in a haze of lust and love as my best friend's wife started to grind herself against my fully erect cock. All my fantasies of this amazing woman seemed to be coming true.

When we were both desperate for air, Bella pulled back and gazed in to my eyes. Hers were wet with unshed tears, and it broke my heart all over again because I thought I was the reason. "Sweetheart, please don't cry. I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have said anything. I know you must be in hell right now after finding out about Jake, and I took advantage of that. I'm a sick bastard and I'll never forgive myself." I started to shuffle her off my lap so I could stand up, but she stopped me by wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"Edward, stop! You didn't take advantage of anything. You're my best friend, and you've always been there for me. I don't know when my feelings started to shift, but they definitely have. I've been dreaming about you for months…fantasizing about how it would feel to be with you."

_What the fuck?_ She's been dreaming about me? Fantasizing about being with me? Holy shit! I wasn't sure what to say to her confession. Did I admit that I've been dreaming about her since I was fifteen? Or did I just show her?

"Tell me about your dreams, Bella. I want to make them real for you," I breathed against her warm mouth. Jake could go to hell for all I cared. He was married to this amazing woman - this sex goddess - and still he fucked around on her. It was his loss. She wanted me now, and I was going to give her anything she wanted. I was going to show her how a real man should act, and how she should be loved and cherished.

Bella was silent for a minute, and I assumed she was gathering enough courage to share her fantasies with me.

"Ugh, Edward. You devoured me. You took me hard and you used me. You claimed me and made me yours."

Bella's whispers were the sweetest symphony to my ears. She wanted me to take her, and I would. Hard? Yes, ma'am. I would never use her, though. She was too sweet for that…too pure. Bella Black was an angel in my eyes, and I would never, ever disrespect her.

Without saying a word, I stood up, holding her hot, little round ass in my hands. I had to have her, but not on my couch. I didn't want to treat her like just another one night stand. She was more than that, and I wanted to prove it to her. She was about to become my lover, and I planned to treat her as such. I was going to love her like she'd never been loved before.

I didn't even remember climbing the stairs to my room. All I could think about was Bella's soft lips sucking at my neck. I knew she was going to leave a mark, but I was beyond caring by that point. She could mark me in any way she wanted to, because I planned to leave my mark on her, too.

The minute she was on my bed, I was yanking her yoga pants off. I had to see her…all of her. I'd been dreaming about her body for years, and was about to unwrap the greatest gift in the world.

Once her pants were out of the way, I made quick work of her black, lacy thong, revealing to me her soft, pink pussy. She was waxed bare and begging for my attention. I couldn't believe what a moron Jake was. How could he not want this precious treasure? She was beautiful…she was perfect…and she was going to be mine.

"So fucking beautiful," I whispered, more to myself than anything. When I heard Bella's gasp, I looked up at her face. She was biting her lower lip, and I couldn't help but smirk at her. Someone obviously liked my dirty mouth.

"You like that, love?" She flushed and I felt myself harden even more. Her innocence was delicious. "You like when I talk about how fucking beautiful you are?"

"Yes, Edward. God, yes. You always swear in my dreams," she whispered shyly.

"Oh, yeah?" I reached between her lean, sexy legs, and ran the back of my fingers over her velvety smooth skin. "Do I do this in your dreams? Tell me, love. Tell me what else I do. Do I tell you how much I want to taste that pretty pink pussy of yours?"

She continued to chew on her lip as she looked up at me and nodded, her eyes a darker shade of chocolate. "Edward," she whispered huskily.

My heart pounded a little harder when my name crossed her lips, because I had been waiting close to fifteen years to hear her say it that way. "Tell me what you want, Bella, and I'll give it to you. Anything you want."

"You, Edward. I want you."

"You have me, love. You've always had me." Without another word, I lowered myself to the floor at the foot of the bed, my head between her legs as I breathed in her intoxicating scent. "Fuck, beautiful, you smell so good. Can I taste you? Will you let me lick your pretty pussy?"

She didn't answer with words, but wove her fingers through my hair and guided me to where I most wanted to be. With my nose pressing against her clit, I slid my tongue through her slick folds, tasting her essence for the first time.

Bella was gasping and squirming beneath me, and I wasn't sure if she'd ever been satisfied this way before. Somehow I doubted it. I shifted slightly, drew her most sensitive nerve in to my mouth, and sucked on it with fervor. Her back arched off the bed, and when I looked up at her face I had to smile. She looked like she was in heaven.

As I continued nipping and licking and sucking on her clit, I slid two fingers through her wetness, coating them in her juices before easing them inside her. "Fuck, sweetheart! You're so fucking tight! How long has it been?"

"Oh God, Edward!" she panted as I continued to move my fingers in and out of her. "It's been too long...way too long."

"Then let's fix that, shall we, love?" I asked as I slid a third finger into her, making her cry out. I moved back slightly, rubbing tight circles around her clit with my thumb so I could watch her come undone from my touch.

Her chest was heaving and her breaths were ragged. Her nipples were hard and straining against the thin material of her tank top, just begging me to taste them. And taste them I would, but not yet. I watched her beautiful face flush as her eyes clenched shut, yet I never ceased the thrusting of my fingers.

I could feel her walls begin to tighten, so I knew she was close. "Let it go, love. I want to watch your beautiful face when you come all over my hand," I told her as I softly caressed her inner walls, searching for that one magic spot that was guaranteed to shatter her. When I found it, I massaged it gently, coaxing the orgasm right out of her. "That's it, beautiful. Come for me."

I had fantasized about this moment for years, and it didn't disappoint. The face Bella made as she fell apart around my fingers was breathtaking. My fingers...not Jake's.

"Please!" she begged once she had ridden out her orgasm and her breathing had returned to normal. That was my girl. She wanted more...needed it because she had been deprived for so long. I couldn't believe that fucker hadn't pleasured her in months. He was probably too busy dipping his tiny dick into that tramp. How he could choose anyone above the divine creature lying half naked on my bed was beyond me.

"Please what, Bella? What do you want me to do?" I didn't give her a chance to answer as I leaned in quickly and bit down on her covered nipple.

"Gah!" she squealed, her hips rising off the bed again in search of some friction.

"As sexy as you are in this tank, it needs to go," I growled, grabbing the thin cotton and ripping it right down the middle, exposing her fully to me. "Fuck," I panted as I took in her rosy, pebbled flesh. "Can you be any more perfect, love?"

She was gasping for breath, and I knew my words were turning her on even more, but Bella clearly wasn't a submissive lover. She reached up, one hand on my shoulder, the other on the back of my neck, and pulled me down so that we were face to face.

"I need you, Edward. Don't make me wait any longer, because I don't know if I can."

I answered with a passionate kiss, and was rewarded with a sexy moan as Bella tasted herself on my tongue. Without removing my lips from hers, I blindly fumbled around in my nightstand, searching for the condom I knew was in there. When I found the little foil packet, I pulled it out, finally breaking the kiss. I ripped it open with my teeth as I ground my erection against Bella's heated core. I still had my boxers on, but they weren't going to be in the way much longer.

Bella, being the little vixen that she was, did the job for me, slowly pulling my boxers down my legs and helping me out of them. Her eyes widened as she saw me naked for the first time, and I couldn't help but smirk. Jake and I had been best friends all our lives. We'd had gym class together as kids and worked out together in college. I had seen him in the locker room on several occasions, so I knew he was nowhere as big as I was. And by the look on Bella's face, she was extremely impressed.

Biting her lip, she took the condom from me and slid it down on my cock. The feel of her hands on me was nearly enough to make me explode right then, but I held it in. I wasn't planning to come anywhere but inside Bella's tight pussy.

"Are you ready for me, beautiful?" I asked as I lined myself up with her, running my cock through her wet folds a few times. "This may be a bit uncomfortable at first because it's been so long for you, but I promise I'll be gentle."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Bella started shaking her head. "Don't be gentle with me, Edward. I want to really feel you," she whispered breathlessly.

"I refuse to hurt you, Bella. You've already been hurt enough by that asshole. Let me love you," I begged her as I slowly started to ease into her tight little body. Just the head of my dick was inside, and already she was clamping down on me hard.

Not wanting to disappoint my girl, I kept inching in until I was fully sheathed inside her. "Fuck, that feels so good, love," I told her as my hips met hers for the first time. She dug her nails in to my shoulders, holding me so close that I couldn't move. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and I couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or pain. "Bella, love, are you okay?" I questioned when she didn't release me right away.

"Yeah, I'm perfect. I've never felt so good. I feel so...full. It's incredible," she managed to say a little breathlessly.

"You haven't felt anything yet," I promised her. Slowly pulling back, I felt her hands release their grip on me, so I reached for her legs, pulling them from around my waist. Once I had more room to move, I hoisted her legs over my shoulders, slowly withdrew from her heat, and then pushed back in quickly. The angle was so much better this way, and I felt like I could go twice as deep.

She screamed in ecstasy, and it only served to spur me on. I reached up under her thighs and eased her legs apart farther before pulling back and thrusting into her more forcefully than before. She seemed to be well adjusted by then, and I was confident I wouldn't hurt her.

Her pussy was so hot…so wet. I could feel her walls clenching around me already. It was sweet, sweet torture and I wanted more. I needed it. I just wanted to let myself go...to fall over the edge with her, but at the same time, I wanted to make our first night together a memorable one; one neither of us would soon forget.

Still, I knew I wouldn't last much longer with the way her tight pussy was milking my cock. It had been too long since I'd been with a woman. Reaching between her legs, I began to rub circles around her clit with my thumb. I wanted her to come with my cock inside her. I wanted her to scream my name…to show her what she'd been missing all these years.

And scream my name she did. Watching her come undone around me was heaven, but it was also pushing me closer to my own release. I knew I needed to change things up a bit if I was going to last more than another thirty seconds or so.

I laid down on top of her perfect, naked body, pressing my mouth to hers while sliding my hands under her back. Without even warning her, I rolled us over quickly so that I had my back against the mattress and the woman of my dreams on top of me. My swift movement had insured that I remained nestled deep inside her, never losing that intimacy we were sharing. I knew that watching Bella moving on top of me, in time with my thrusts, would push me over the edge quickly, but I was determined to hold off until my girl was ready again.

The new position was incredible. Bella seemed timid at first, a bewildered look on her face, but when she met my gaze, her eyes were wild with excitement. She seemed to be loving this. I allowed her some control, and had begun to think that was something she'd never had with Jake.

"Swivel your hips, love. Ride me. I want to come inside you," I told her huskily.

It only took her a second to do what I suggested, but when she did it felt incredible. Soon, she was swiveling her hips and sliding up and down on my cock. The sight of her perky tits bouncing with her movements made me groan. "Shit, Bella! You are so fucking sexy like this. I'm not going to last much longer, love."

I placed my hands on her hips, regaining some of the control, and started to guide her movements: up and down, around and around. The speed was incredible, and was only intensified as I started thrusting my hips to match her movements.

Once she seemed to have the pace down, I released her hips and reached up to squeeze her tits, enjoying the weight of them in my hands. They were perfect...she was perfect. "Fuck, Bella. You are it for me," I cried out as I thrust particularly deep within her. "Maybe it's too soon to say this, and I don't expect you to say it back or anything, but I am so in love with you…I've been in love with you for years."

She looked like she was about to respond, but then she threw her head back and screamed. She was clenching down hard on my dick, and I knew in that moment my time had come. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her body down on top of me.

I kissed her with everything I had...lips, tongue, and teeth. I wanted to show her how much I loved her. I needed her to know that this was more than just lust or a one time thing. It was love as deep and as pure as anything could be.

The orgasm that rocked through my body was powerful…the most powerful of my life. Coming with her, inside her…shit, it was everything I had ever wanted and more. Once we both floated down from our highs, I rolled us onto our sides, slipping out of Bella's heat and hissing at the loss of contact.

Reaching up, I stroked my fingers through her long, sexy hair that was damp with sweat. I pressed a bunch of soft kisses to her cheeks before bringing my lips to hers. I hoped I hadn't fucked things up with her. I'd just gotten my first chance with her after about fifteen years, and I had to go and tell her what was in my heart…that I loved her.

I didn't regret telling her, though, because it was true. I couldn't take it back, nor did I want to. When she opened her beautiful brown eyes and met my gaze, she smiled at me. It was a shy smile, and it matched the flush in her cheeks. She looked so innocent, so sweet. She looked absolutely beautiful. She blinked after a second, and a single tear fell from her eye.

"Oh, Bella, love," I soothed, feeling my heart ache as I reached up to wipe her wet cheek. "I am so sorry. I never should have said anything that would ruin such an incredible moment. Please just forget it."

"No, Edward," she said as she sat up, pulling the sheets with her to cover her breasts. "I'll never forget those words. Not as long as I live."

BPOV

It had hit me tonight as I sat in Edward's lap while he told me about Jake, that I loved him. I, Bella Black, was in love with Edward Cullen. It didn't matter to me that he was my husband's best friend. And for him to say it to me, in the heat of passion, was everything. _He_ was everything.

Knowing what I did now, I wanted to go back…to change things. I wished that Edward had been my first. I'd married the wrong friend, and it filled me with regret and hurt and despair. I'd made so many mistakes in my life, but hearing Edward say those three magic words to me, having him show me with his eyes, his smile, and his body…it was like a balm meant to soothe my soul. He could cure me of my heartbreak and disappointment.

I saw hope in Edward's eyes, and with that, I saw love, trust, and comfort. Support and encouragement. I saw a future there...our future.

I smiled at his handsome face as I held his gaze. "I love you, too, Edward. I think I always have." His eyes lit up and he smiled at me…that breathtaking smile that made my heart pound, my breathing pick up, and my body react in ways I never knew possible.

I wanted him again; I needed him, and this time it would be more than just sex. This time, we would be making love. Almost as if our thoughts were in tune with each other, we moved at the same time. Our lips crashed together, and Edward's hands were everywhere as he moved to hover over me…on my breasts, my hips, my ass.

"Why don't you and Jake have kids, Bella?" he asked after pulling back suddenly. "I know how much you love babies."

For the first time in my life, I was thankful that Jake hadn't wanted kids. It would be less complicated to end things this way. "I want a baby so, so much. I always have, Edward. Jake's the one who wanted to wait. He would constantly say that he wasn't ready to be a dad…that he wasn't where he wanted to be in life yet."

Before I even knew what was happening, Edward was kissing me again, harder than before, his fingers trailing lower and lower under the sheet until he was rubbing me between the legs once more.

He had me worked in to a frenzy by the time he leaned down and nipped at my ear. "Bella, love, I don't have any more condoms. I used the only one I had earlier."

I couldn't help but smile at his words. "What are you saying?" I asked, searching his face…his eyes for the answer.

"I'm saying that I want you, Bella. I want to make you happy and give you everything you've ever dreamed of. But most of all, I'm saying that I want a future…with you."

"But a baby? Edward, are you sure? That's not something you can just take back if you change your mind."

"Yes, I'm sure. I want the world with you, love. I'm not just flying by the seat of my pants here. I love you; I've always loved you. Those feelings are real." He leaned in and kissed my lips sweetly before he continued. "I want us to make a baby together. Nothing would make me happier."

I was speechless. Edward was offering me everything I'd always wanted: things that my husband should have been giving me for years - love, contentment, a family. It wasn't a hard decision to make. Wordlessly, I reached up, grabbed him around the neck, and pulled him back down to me. "I want that, too, Edward; more than you can imagine. Make love to me." The moment the words left my mouth, he pulled the sheet from my body and wrapped me in his warm, strong arms. Our eyes met, and we laughed at the same time. I saw nothing but happiness on his face.

I didn't know what would come of our night together, or whether we'd get our wish for a baby or not, but it didn't matter. We had each other, and we shared the same dream. One thing was for certain, though: our futures would be linked, just like our pasts. Edward and I were in this together, forever.

_**One year later…**_

I couldn't help but smile at all the blessings in my life. Edward and I had walked into Cullen, Black, and Associates, hand-in-hand, and broken ties with Jacob the same day I found out about his betrayal. He hadn't even tried to deny the affair; especially after being caught by one of the employees earlier that morning.

Apparently, he and Leah were so exhausted after their little tryst, that they fell asleep completely naked in Jake's office that night. When one of the firm associates walked in the next morning to grab a file from Jake's desk that he needed for court on Monday, he had discovered them both sprawled out on the couch.

Jake never offered me an explanation. He simply looked me in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Bella." And that was that. I truly believed that he was sorry, I just didn't know what exactly he was sorry for. Being caught? Letting the affair go on for so long? Or for actually cheating on me in the first place? I would never know, but I didn't need to.

I had Edward now, and our life together was perfect. He helped me find a divorce attorney who sped through the process. With the attorney's help, I was a divorcee in just under a month and a half. I became a new bride a month after that. Edward and I had decided not to wait to start our life together. I moved straight from Jake's place into Edward's townhouse. After the divorce was finalized, we had a small wedding ceremony with our family and closest friends.

Edward also left the firm immediately and branched out on his own, taking more than half of Cullen, Black, and Associates' clients with him. When word of the scandal got out, people were more than happy to follow Edward anywhere.

Life was good. Life was pretty damn close to perfect, actually. The lust that overwhelmed us on that first night together hadn't diminished, but our love had grown even stronger.

Edward was the most passionate man I'd ever been with. Okay, so I only had Jake to compare him to…but wow, what a difference!

Edward was a very adventurous lover. We had sex on every surface of the house: standing up, against walls, over furniture, and in the shower. Let's just say things never got boring with him. And two could play the office sex game. Every day, I brought Edward his lunch, and every day, I made sure he got his 'dessert.' Maybe it wasn't as scandalous as what happened with Jake, but it sure was hot. To me, it was hotter still because we were married and in love.

Today was different, though. Today, as I drove to Edward's office with sandwiches and sparkling water, I was bringing him something else, too. A positive pregnancy test. We had been hoping and actively trying to get pregnant for the last year, and our wish had finally come true. So yeah, life was pretty damn perfect.


End file.
